Un escondite inesperado
by AXJ
Summary: El día que Laxus regresó al gremio, se armó una fiesta en grande. Pero hay una maga que no lo ha podido recibirlo como corresponde. Puede que algo se suerte caiga entre ellos dos, y no tengan que esperar tanto para saludarse1313XDDDD


**N/A: Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja 3 Espero les guste :D **

Advertencia: Tal vez sea un poco subido de tono, y no esté en la clasificación correcta.

Estaba tan contento de que volviera Lisanna, eso, en otras palabras significaba que la tristeza y el motivo que le impedía utilizar sus poderes desaparecería. Mirajane, su Mirajane podría sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

Cuando se enteró que volvería al gremio, en la primera persona que pensó fue en ella, su hermosa modelo albina de ojos azules.

/Después de la fiesta/

Ese día el festejo fue en grande, pues el gremio estaba en desorden más que de costumbre.

El sol ya se había ocultado, el cielo era azul oscuro, ya era tarde. Sin embargo en ningún momento pudieron quedarse a solas.

El grupo raiju no lo dejaba ni ir al baño solo. Y ella con Kinana estaban ocupadísimas llevando vasos de aquí a allá.

Cuando la mayoría se había ido y uno que otros se habían quedado a dormir allí. El gremio se volvió silencioso.

Miró el gremio regado de botellas, vasos por doquier, personas en el piso.

Decidió ordenar un poco, para alivianar la limpieza de mañana.

Y empezó a recoger los vasos de las mesas, con el fin de dejarlos lavados. El sonido de dos vasos chocando, se hizo presente cuando sin querer junto estos con mediana fuerza.

-mmm.. ¿Qué hora es? –dijo un rubio zafándose cuidadosamente de los brazos de su grupo de rayo.

-Oh! ¿Te desperté?- contestó la maga de vestido rosado con una sonrisa mientras seguía recogiendo los vasos de las mesas cercanas para luego llevarlos al lava platos.

Él la siguió con la mirada desde su mesa, con precaución de no despertar a nadie se levantó y sigilosamente se paró a su lado sorprendiéndola con su cercanía.

-Lax… - No pudo terminar su nombre porque le sorprendió que le quitará suavemente la bandeja y al dejara en la mesa.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza y apoyó su otra mano en la mejilla de la ojiazul observándola intensamente como reconociéndola después de tanto tiempo.

Se acercó para cazar sus labios, la maga se desconcertó al principio pero después solo se dedicó a responder aquel beso que tanto habían esperado.

Cerró los ojos, y pudo sentir con mayor claridad los labios de él sobre los de ella, sus lenguas se saludaron, quizás con más ferocidad y ganas que antes. Instintivamente pasó sus brazos tras la fuerte espalda del rubio. Él, la abrazo con fuerza, uniendo sus torsos en el acto, su cuerpos se extrañaban tanto.

Se morían de ganas por sentirse más cerca, la necesidad que sentían era inmensa.

Laxus, por su parte uniría sus cuerpos ahí mismos, hasta sentir que se abrazan sus almas. Al separarse escasamente de su ángel, reparó a su alrededor estaban acompañados, pero solos a la vez pues eran los únicos despiertos.

Se acercó nuevamente con la clara intención de besarla, pero la peliblanca lo detuvo delicadamente con una mano.

- Tengo que terminar esto- le dijo a modo de explicación mientras miraba los vasos abandonados en la mesas.

El rubio miró resignado a la modelo, sabía que Mirajane era terca cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Asintió sumiso dándole a entender que se daba por enterado. Acto seguido se apartó del camino de ella y caminó despreocupado hacia en sentido contrario.

La silueta envuelta en rosado se movía de un lado a otro llevando todos los tarros hasta el lava platos, repitiendo el trayecto varia veces para lograr su cometido.

Un montón de loza se acumuló sobre el lavadero, impidiendo que siguiera apilando más platos sobre este.

Sin más, se dispuso a lavar las copas y platos.

Los años de experiencia la habían vuelto rápida y silenciosa, pues solo se escuchaba el agua deslizándose por la vajilla. Y el chillido de la llave al abrirse y cerrarse.

Aún con tanto silencio no fue capaz de escuchar los pasos del rubio dirigiéndose hasta ella.

Sus manos temblaron levemente cuando sintió las manos del dragon slayer aferrarse con sutileza a su cintura.

El rubio apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Dejó que sus fosas nasales se impregnaran con su fragancia, provocando una sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

Acercó sus labios hasta el sensible cuello de la maga albina para atacarlo sin piedad con una serie de besos y mordiscos.

La esponja desprendía casi toda su espuma al ser apretada con fuerza por la mano de Mirajane, la lavaza escurría por sus dedos hasta descender en forma de gotas sobre el mueble.

Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir la presencia del rubio tras ella, Laxus era capaz inquietarla con una mirada. Más con las caricias la estaban llevando hacia el descontrol.

La lengua del rubio se paseaba libremente por su cuello, y sus dientes araban su piel. Causando que la peliblanca soltará la esponja de forma abrupta.

Esto fue percibido por el Dreyar, quién sonrió triunfal ante la reacción de la Strauss.

Mirajane con las hormonas alborotadas, pero al mismo tiempo indignada consigo misma por caer fácilmente ante los juegos del rubio. Decidió devolverle la jugada.

Dio el agua y empapó sus manos. Se dio media vuelta y las apoyó sobre el pecho musculoso del hombre detrás de ella. Mojando la polera naranja. Sus facciones revelaban una sonrisa ladina que le resultó muy sexy para el rubio. Mirajane era sensual de por sí, no obstante cuando se volvía caprichosa y algo infantil vengándose de esa forma por ejemplo, le prendía se sobremanera.

La mayor de las Strauss le miró desafiante, esperando que el rubio hiciera algo en su defensa.

Claro que se vengaría, pero él ya estaba cansado de los juegos, ella con su vestido ceñido al cuerpo y su actitud peleadora lo había provocado demasiado.

Sin decir nada, la jaló de un brazo con cuidado, conduciéndola más allá del pasillo.

Movió sus pies con cautela de no pisar a nadie hasta llegar al almacén.

Cerró con seguro la puerta casi desesperado y se quitó la polera que le enfriaba tenuemente el pecho.

Ver aquella agilidad fuera de batalla, le saco una risa a la albina. Bueno su sonrisa, no perduró del todo sus labios fueron cazados una vez más por el aprendiz de rayo. Ahora que estaban con más privacidad los besos se volvieron más atrevidos, sus bocas se liaron de tal forma que sus cuerpos se volvían cada vez más demandantes.

Dios Laxus besaba tan bien, y tener su torso desnudo frente a ella, le incitaba a juntar, a sentir a palpar más piel. Subió sus manos hasta la nuca del rubio para profundizar más el beso.

El por su parte, cubría su cintura con sus grandes manos y poco a poco iba ascendiendo en un tramo de caricias hasta sus senos.

Un gemido grave surgió en el mago, al sentir las manos de ella sobre sus muslos.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de este, haciendo que sus manos se removieran inquietas en busca de más contacto, Mirajane sintió la tensión en los músculos de su amado y se frotó contra él sacando más gemidos del rubio.

La voz del mago, encendió su deseo de golpe.

Se desligó unos segundos del cuerpo que se unía al suyo, y sin vergüenza bajó una tira de su vestido dejando expuesta parte izquierda de su clavícula. Los ojos dorados siguieron cada movimiento embelesado por la escena que le regalaba la albina.

En el momento en que el vestido fue desprendido totalmente del busto de la chica, no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a su cuello, besó cada porción de piel y observó minuciosamente la clavícula antes de morderla. Disfrutaba tener a la maga de almas, entre sus brazos, y dispuesta solo para él.

Jadeos casi inaudibles llenaron la habitación, ambos se esforzaban para no despertar a nadie.

Pero era imposible contenerse ante la pasión que los consumía.

Estaban tan entretenidos disfrutando uno del otro, que no escucharon los pasos próximos hacia ellos.

Hasta que el sacudida de la puerta los paró en seco.

-Tsk! – se escuchó del otro lado.

Ambos sonrieron, cuando escucharon los pasos alejarse. El peligro de ser descubiertos, los excitaba más que cualquier pelea.

-Mira- llamó una voz desde el pasillo.

Laxus se recostó sobre los sacos del almacén, Mirajane le siguió y se acomodó encima. Colocó sus brazos en el pecho del rubio, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara allí.

La polera húmeda escasamente cubrió ambos cuerpos. Necesitaban fundirse y lo harían seguramente en un futuro próximo. Por ahora el sentirse uno al otro, les era vagamente suficiente, por lo menos estaban juntos.

La voz seguía llamando a la nada. Y tal vez los demás empezarían a despertar.

Pero nada sacaría a la maga de su cómodo refugio, donde podía sentir el calor su adorado mago.

N/A: Me muero de sueño :c espero les guste. Siento que faltó más romanticismo, pero bueno. Será como un pequeño regalo para quienes les gustó :D

Obvio no me olvido de uds.

**Cirx**: tu comentario por ser uno de los últimos que me llegó, me avivó el amor por ellos. Muchas gracias, leo tu review y te amo y me amoXDDD..Ojala te guste pensé mucho en ti para este cap.

**Izumi xdd****:** Pues aquí me ves, escribiendo más de ellos. Yo creo que si vuelvo a escribir de ellos serán guarradas /

**Riuhmy****:** Ojala te guste :')

**One58****:** Obvio que Mashima tiene que emparejarlos, para mí es una relación inminente! Imagina es la pareja más sexy y poderosa de Fairy Tail :D

**Lucy-Nee**: Te abrazo de vuelta 3!, muchas gracias a ti por leer. De verdad me alegra ver que les gusta *-*.

**PatashifyDragneel** : Para mí todo es lógico, es natural que todo pasa porque se aman en secretoxDDD. Espero no haberte decepcionado y que te guste este también.

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma** : Ojala ames también a este rubio sexy que tienta a diestra y siniestra a su novia. Laxus yo lo encuentro tan lindo, y gentil *-*…Cuídate nos leemos.


End file.
